Ranmas Geburtstag
by moskito
Summary: Ranma und Akane backen an Ranmas Geburtstag einen Kuchen...


Ranmas Geburtstag  
  
von moskito  
  
Aloa leute! Diese FF ist an belezza (von ranma.de) gewidmet, sie hat mich dazu inspiriert. Danke belezza! Und jetzt volle Kanne los mit der FF! Und viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Ranma bemerkte sofort dass er nicht in der Küche sein sollte an diesem wunderschönen Samstagmorgen. Ehrlich gesagt wäre er lieber ganz woanders gewesen. In seinem Kopf fing er an, sich Orte vorzustellen, an dem er jetzt sein würde, das Neko Han Ten, Ucchan's, die Furinkan-Oberschule, der Wald von Ryugenzawa, das Amazonendorf. Sogar die verwunschenen Quellen von Jusenkyo füllten seinen Kopf mit traumhaften Bildern.  
  
"Reiche mir mal den Zucker, Ranma!" befahl Akane und riss Ranma aus seinem Tagtraum. Mit hektischen Bewegungen befolgte Ranma ihrem Befehl. Ranma braucht ein paar Sekunden, bis er die Lage verstanden hatte. Akane versuchte. allem Anschein nach. etwas zu backen, dachte sich Ranma, wurde mitten in seinen Gedanken wieder unterbrochen. "Was sagt das Buch über die Ofentemperatur?" fragte Akane.  
  
Ranma blickte in das schon geöffnete Kochbuch, das vor ihm lag, und scherzte: "Naja, Akane. Das Buch sagt leider nichts, es kann nicht sprechen, weißt du?" Akane fand das gar nicht witzig und Ranma wurde dann von ihr getadelt. "Ist ja schon gut! War doch nur ein Witz! Mann, hast du mal wieder ne' Laune heute. Du musst den Ofen auf 25 Minuten bei 280 °C stellen." las Ranma mürrisch vor. "Nö. Bin gar nicht schlecht gelaunt, im Gegenteil, Ranma, mir geht's sogar richtig gut heute!" erwiderte sie lächelnd während sie die Ofentemperatur regelte.  
  
"Und ich soll das danach als Erster probieren?" fragte Ranma misstrauisch. "Genau!" antwortete Akane schlicht, und ignorierte Ranmas Angst vor ihren 'Kochkünsten' einfach. "Dieses Mal wird es klappen, das versprech' ich dir!" fügte Akane erfolgssicher hinzu. Daraufhin musste Ranma sich - zu Akanes Verwunderung - ein paar Mal ohrfeigen. + Mist, kein Traum + dachte er.  
  
"Ist gut. Du kannst gehen. Ich komm' schon alleine klar." versuchte sie so lässig wie möglich zu sagen, doch als sie die Unordnung in der Küche sah, musste sie seufzen. + So viel Arbeit. + dachte sie. + Und von Ranma noch immer keine einzige freundliche Geste heute +  
  
An einem anderen Tag wäre Ranma schon fort gewesen, doch heute blieb er komischerweise dort stehen, was Akane überrascht dastehen ließ. + Ich bleibe! Ich kann sie doch nicht mit meinem Geburtstagskuchen allein lassen, auch wenn sie es zubereitet hat + dachte Ranma.  
  
"Geh nur, Ranma. Ist schon in Ordnung, ich komm' schon gut allein zurecht. Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen-" bestand Akane, doch Ranma unterbrach sie. "Keine Lust. Ich helfe dir." teilte er ihr entschlossen mit und schon war er am aufräumen. Akane seufzte abermals und machte sich auch an die Arbeit. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie die Küche wieder im typischen Kasumi-Zustand gebracht.  
  
"Uff, fertig!" stöhnten beide wie aus einem Mund. Erstaunt schauten sie sich dann in die Augen und lachten los. + Zufall. + dachten sie. Ranma bemerkte dann, dass es noch eine Viertelstunde dauerte, bis der Kuchen fertig war. Seufzend nahm er einen Stuhl und setzte sich vor dem Ofen. Akane tat das gleiche und nun saßen beide nebeneinander gebannt in den Ofen starrend.  
  
"Was machst du hier?" fragte Akane, ihren Blick auf den Kuchen gerichtet. "Ich warte hier, bis der Kuchen fertig gekocht ist." sagte Ranma ernst. Irgendwie bemerkte er seinen Fehler nicht. Akane ließ sich nichts anmerken und verbesserte Ranma: "Backen, Ranma. Man kocht nicht, sondern man backt einen Kuchen." "Ups..." entfuhr es Ranma, und langsam drehte er sich zu Akane, die auch zu ihr rüberzuschauen schien. Nicht mehr als fünf Sekunden schauten sie sich verträumt in die Augen, bevor sie dann prustend anfingen zu lachen. Ranma war das höchstpeinlich und errötete sofort. Nach einiger Zeit hörten beide auf, zu lachen.  
  
"Also, Ranma." fing Akane an und lehnte sich seitlich an Ranma. "Gehen wir immer noch heute Abend aus?" Ranma blinzelte ein paar Mal bevor er dann antwortete: "Wenn ich vorher nicht gestorben bin... Autsch!" Und schon ehe er sich versah traf ihn ein Ellbogen in die Seite. "Ich wusste es!" fauchte sie ihn an, doch beruhigte sich wieder und bald ruhte ihr Kopf auf Ranmas Schulter.  
  
"Also, gehen wir dann?" fragte Akane und wunderte sich, warum er nach ihrer Hand griff. "Natürlich." antwortete er lächelnd und drückte sanft ihre Hand, was Akane mit demselben Druck erwiderte. "Ich hoffe, dir wird der Wrestling-Kampf heute Abend gefallen?" fügte er hinzu, was Akane dazu bewegte, seine Hand abrupt loszulassen.  
  
"Was? Willst du mir damit sagen, dass wir zu einem Wrestling-Kampf gehen werden?" fragte sie empört, und als Ranma unwissend nickte, wurde Akane wütend. "Ist das alles was du tun kannst?"  
  
"Warum?" fragte Ranma. Akane stand nun mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm und blickte giftig zu ihm herab. "Wo wolltest du denn hingehen, wenn ich fragen darf?" fuhr Ranma fort. Akane runzelte verärgert ihre Stirn bei Ranmas Frage, denn sie wusste, dass er sie nur ärgern wollte. Wütend setzte sie sich wieder hin und kehrte ihm den Rücken.  
  
"Du bist so... unromantisch!" sagte sie angewidert. Ranma fiel dabei fast vom Stuhl. Dann versuchte er seine Verlobte zu beruhigen, was ihm aber nicht gelang, da er ständig von ihr abgewiesen wurde. "Ich kann's nicht fassen, Ranma, dass du... dass du so... so..."  
  
"Was? Wieso bist du denn jetzt so aufgekratzt, Akane? Ich geh' mit dir aus, ist dir das nicht genug?" fragte er. Offensichtlich nicht, dachte er danach, als er noch ein Ellbogen zu spüren bekam, diesmal voll in die Magengrube. "Warum muss ich denn romantisch sein?" fragte er neugierig, und diesmal blockte er Akanes Ellbogen ab und hielt ihr Arm fest. "OK, OK, hast gewonnen! Ich werde romantisch sein, versprochen!" rief er und Akane stoppte, ihn zu schlagen.  
  
"Wir könnten ja in den Kino gehen... dort läuft heute der neueste Jackie Chan-Steifen..." sagte er überzeugt, doch Akane war es zuviel gewesen. Ranmas Arm, der ihren Arm anhielt wurde nach hinten gebogen, so dass er vor Schmerzen laut aufschrie. Sie hörte erst auf, als Ranma sie dazu anflehte.  
  
"Warte! Ich weiß was besseres! Wir könnten in den Stadtpark gehen, und... und einen Picknick machen! Ja, einen Picknick!" rief Ranma. "...klingt romantisch... wieso nicht? Ja!! Ich werde gleich etwas dafür zubereiten!" überlegte Akane laut, Ranma aber zuckte dabei erschrocken zusammen und starrte Akane mit einem flehenden Blick an. Akane sah ihn einige Sekunden lang erstaunt an, bis sie dann begriff, was er damit meinte. "...RRRAAAH! DU IDIOT!" schrie sie, und diesmal fiel Ranma rückwärts vom Stuhl.  
  
"Autsch! Ok, vergessen wir den Park!" stöhnte Ranma, der sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte. Akane erwiderte nichts und schaute wütend in die andere Richtung. Ranma saß wieder auf seinem Stuhl. Abermals versuchte er, Akane zu beruhigen. "Wie wär's mit der Spielhalle?" fragte er.  
  
"Damit ich wieder in Tekken 4 verliere? NEIN DANKE!" sagte sie kaltblütig. "Wie wär's dann... mit dem Opernhaus?" fragte Ranma. Er wurde immer unsicherer, die Ideen wurden immer knapper. "Das ist doch ein romantischer Ort, nicht wahr?" fügte er hinzu. "Du schläfst doch sowieso die ganze Zeit während der Oper! Versuch mal dich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern." erwiderte Akane frustriert. Ranma begann es auch zu werden. "Ach ja... hast recht..." grübelte Ranma. "Und wenn wir nur um Nerima spazieren gehen würden?"  
  
"Und was willst du denn sehen? Der Viertel kennst du doch in- und auswendig! Und sowieso gibt's nichts aufregendes hier zu sehen." bemerkt sie gelangweilt. Sie merkt, dass Ranma ratlos ist. "Meine Güte, warum nur habe ich meine Klappe aufge-" sagte sie zu sich selbst, als Ranma stinkig wurde.  
  
"Oh, Entschuldigung! Das ist dir also nicht gut genug, was? Ich weiß, du würdest sehr lieber nach Ryugenzawa gehen, stimmt's oder hab' ich Recht?" fragte Ranma, und sofort drehte sich Akane beleidigt um.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen? Aah.. ich verstehe... Du bist immer noch eifersüchtig auf Shinnosuke, hab' ich Recht?" fragte sie Ranma tief in die Augen schauend. Diese funkelten vor Wut, und Ranma hob unkontrolliert seine Hand. "Ja, schlag mich nur! Ich bin dir ja sowieso Scheißegal. Shinnosuke wenigstens würde sich nie trauen, die Hand gegen mich zu erheben." provozierte sie ihn weiter.  
  
"Er ist ein Penner! Er kann sich nicht mal mehr an seinen Großvater erinnern!" rief Ranma wutentbrannt.  
  
"Wenigstens hat er mir gesagt dass er mich liebt!" rief Akane zurück.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich wird er sich auch nicht mehr an das erinnern, von dir ganz zu schweigen!" schrie Ranma, und Akane wurde noch wütender.  
  
"Aber er hat es zugegeben! Im Gegensatz zu dir! Du hast es mir noch nie gesagt!" schrie sie zurück.  
  
"Warum sollte ich auch... du... du Wildfang!" brüllte Ranma.  
  
(biiip)  
  
"DU IDIOT! Das wirst du mir büßen! Du... du perverser!" brüllte Akane.  
  
(biiip)  
  
"MACHOWEIB!"  
  
(biiip)  
  
"CASANOVA!"  
  
(biiip)  
  
"TROttel..." Ranma wurde leiser und stockte .  
  
(biiip)  
  
"FRAUenheld..." Akane blinzelte. Auch sie blieb stehen, einen Stuhl in der Luft haltend. Beide schauten rüber zum Ofen.  
  
(biiip)  
  
"DER KUCHEN!" riefen beide panisch und liefen auf den Ofen zu.  
  
----------  
  
"Ich muss zugeben, dieser Kuchen ist der Beste, den du je gebacken hast... Akane." sagte Ranma verlegen. "Das ist auch der erste Kuchen, der mir jemals in meinem Leben gelungen ist." bemerkte sie errötend. "Das ist ja fast dasselbe, was ich jetzt gesagt habe, Akane..." sagte er mit verführerischer Stimme. "Ich weiß, Ranma..." erwiderte sie und kicherte. Ranma musste auch kichern und beide fingen dann an, lauthals zu lachen. Nach einer Minute beruhigten sie sich und schauten sich verträumt in die Augen. Ranma nahm sich ein Stück vom Kuchen, den er dann Akane mit Hilfe einer Gabel in den Mund schob. Akane tat das gleiche mit ihm.  
  
"A-Akane... habe ich dir jemals gesagt dass ich..." stotterte Ranma errötend. Akane bemerkte es und wusste sofort, was er sagen würde. Sie umarmte ihn, was ihm dann den Rest gab. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: "Ich liebe dich, Akane."  
  
"Ich weiß es, Ranma. Ich wusste es schon die ganze Zeit..." gab sie ebenfalls errötend zu, und drückte Ranma fest an sich. Sie blieben lange Zeit in dieser Position, bis sie sich endlich voneinander lösten. Beide schaute sich verliebt in die Augen, bis Ranma dann ein Stück vom Kuchen nahm. Die Zuckerglasur nahm er mit den Fingern und schmierte sie auf Akanes Nase. Akane zögerte nicht lange und tat dasselbe.  
  
Wenig später war die Küche zum Kampfplatz geworden. Kuchenstücke flogen quer durch die ganze Küche. Und die beiden lachten und lachten, immer Beleidigungen rufend: "Brutales Machoweib!" "Perverser Idiot!" "Wildfang!" "Casanova!" ...  
  
Nachdem sich der Tumult gelegt hatte, lagen beide erschöpft in der Mitte einer Kuchenverschmierten Küche. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Ranma." flüsterte Akane leise. "Danke für den schönsten Geburtstag meines Lebens, Akane..." erwiderte er auch flüsternd.  
  
Beide küssten sich leidenschaftlich, ohne Rücksicht auf die Zuckerschicht und Kuchenreste, die auf ihren Gesichtern lagen. Irgendwie war der Kuss süßer als die Zuckerglasur auf dem Kuchen, fand Ranma. Für ihn war dieser Moment viel wichtiger als sein Geburtstag gewesen, er wurde 18.  
  
----------  
  
ENDE  
  
----------  
  
Jaaa... bin fertig. Also ich hoffe, dass euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat, schickt mir auch viele commies, und... naja, mehr gibt's eigentlich nicht zu sagen!  
  
Salute! moskito *bzzz*  
  
moskito77@hotmail.com 


End file.
